


A duel in compliments

by orphan_account



Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: America, American Tour, Boyfriends, Concerts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Husbands, Jim Hutton - Freeform, Jimercury Week 2020, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Queen (Band) - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Tour, True Love, compliments, jimercury, show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Queen is backstage preparing for their first concert in America. Jim is giving Freddie a prep talk enriched with compliments. Freddie will return him twice as much.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624171
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	A duel in compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Jimercury week 2020
> 
> Compliments are written in Italic
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kind comment or kudos 💛

Prompt: a duel in compliments 

The whole backstage was buzzing from nervous energy. Queen was having their first concert on the US soil. Brian was humming quietly in the corner occasionally plucking a string of a Red special; John was sitting comfortably on the couch reading a magazine; Roger was nervously shifting his drum sticks between his fingers. Freddie was getting ready, checking his costume in the mirror, paying attention to every single detail. Jim was sitting in an armchair watching Freddie carefully. He already brought him tea, as a pre-warm up for Freddie's voice, and was asking him every now and then does he need anything else. He liked Freddie's costume for tonight's show: tight black leather pants, black platform shoes, tiny top with a deep V-cut, and a wide belt around his tiny waist. He even painted his nails black, applied black eyeliner that really enhanced his big brown eyes, and fluffed up his long hair.

„What do you think? Does it suit me well?“, Freddie asked Jim showing him his costume, spinning around slowly so that Jim can see him from any angle.

„_I like your style. That costume suits you like you are born in it_“, Jim said with a smile.

Freddie noded him with a smile, and took a sip of warm tea. He started to sing some notes as a pre-show warm-up, pacing quickly up and down the room. He wanted everything to be perfect, but his voice couldn't stop trembling. It frustrated him greatly because he thought that Americans will think of them as some mediocre student band. He definitely didn't want to leave such an impression. He knew that the band was great during rehearsals, but he couldn't help but think that somehow he will ruin everything up.

„I am such a mess. I don't like how my voice sounds like right now. I will blow up our probably only chance to become international stars.“, Freddie said burying his head in his hands.

„Sweetheart don't say that. You are being ridicoulous right now. Everybody knows your qualities as a singer. _Your voice is magnificent._ You'll see, everything will be ok once you step on that stage“, Jim was trying to calm him down.

„I hope you will watch me perform over there. _You give me the strength I need_“, Freddie said pleadingly looking directly in Jim's eyes.

„Of course I will, silly. Calm down everything will be okay, I will be right there“, Jim said giving Freddie's hand a tight squeeze.

„_Thank you for being there for me, Jim_. I am just anxious about all this because it's not like we are back home. This is a big deal. It HAS to go smoothly. This audience never saw us perform live before, what if I trip and fall, what if they find me boring, what if I lose my voice!“, Freddie was now on the verge of tears.

„Freddie, darling, stop bombing yourself with such thoughts! _You are an awesome performer, singer showman, you are one of a kind_...want me to continue?“, Jim said.

„Please don't, you will make me blush“, Freddie said shyly smiling to himself, „You know, I will try to hear your voice of reason in my head when I climb that stage. _You have such a soothing voice_“ he added taking another sip of tea.

The screaming of a crowd could already be heard. Brian and Roger were already on their feet ready as they have ever been. Roger was hopping in place trying to shake nervousness away. John was still sitting calmly on the couch, having no bothers in this world.

Freddie got up and said to Jim quietly pressing his lips: „I hope people will not stare much at my teeth“.

„Even if they do, so what. _It makes you unique. That thing you don't like about yourself is what makes you so interesting_“, Jim reassured him.

Freddie threw himself around Jim's neck placing small tender kisses all over his face as quickly as he could. He flashed Jim a wide smile, not hiding his teeth. The kind of smile Jim liked the most.

„How do you do that? _You always know, and say, exactly what I need to hear when I need to hear it_. What's your secret?“, Freddie asked Jim playfully.

„I have no secrets. It just comes to me naturally, because I know you well enough. C'mon, you should really get going now“, Jim said placing his hand on Freddie's back, following him to the stage door. He saw the curtain goes up and thousands of people roaming in unison. Jim felt like a proud parent on the first day of school.

Freddie was owning that stage. He was the best at putting the show. Jim was standing there watching his boyfriend in awe. Every time was like he was watching him for the first time. It was always something new and fresh, every show was different. Freddie made sure it was. The crowd went crazy, absolutely nuts! Freddie looked nothing like he felt just a couple of hours before. He transformed into a whole different person. He was holding a whole crowd in the palm of his little hand. By the end of the concert, the boys were so happy about how they played. Freddie was all sweaty and exhausted but happy. He was beaming from happiness, having the biggest smile on his face. As soon as he got off from the stage he ran towards Jim and jumped into his arms throwing himself around Jim's neck.

„We did it, darling! We fucking killed it!“, Freddie shouted.

„I told you will make it. _I’ve always believed in you_“, Jim replied proudly.

„I saw you standing over there watching me perform. _You were more helpful then you realize_“, Freddie said placing a quick kiss on Jim's lips.

„_You were awesome, baby, absolutely wonderful_. Boys were good too, I must say, but all eyes were on you“, Jim said placing a yellow robe around Freddie's shoulders adding „_This color looks the best on you_“.

„_No, you are wonderful_. If you weren't there to cheer me up before the show who knows what kind of mess it would be. _You really know how to bring out the best in me_“, Freddie said taking his stage makeup off and heading to the wardrobe to change into his regular clothing.

*

When Freddie and Jim got back home, Freddie was still very euphoric. It will hold him for a good few weeks. He couldn't stop smiling, and he wasn't sure if he will be able to sleep at all that night. He was telling Jim his own impression of how the concert went, like what attitude he had for that particular song, where he was able to sing higher notes, whom he spotted in the crowd, where he made a mistake but no one actually noticed, what pose he should make when the press took pictures of him. He was talking very fast, trying to tell as much as he can in just a short few minutes. Jim was listening to him carefully, knowing how much this concert meant for the whole band.

„Oh, darling, we will finally be able to do what we are born to do. I can not wait to start traveling around the globe, there are so many places I want to visit and so many more where I have never been to. You are coming with me, of course. Sorry, I am talking too much I can't help it, you are such a good listener. You must be bored to death tho. Say it, I will not get mad“, Freddie said in one breath.

„No, no, nothing like that! You're not bothering me with your stories. I am happy that you will experience new opportunities. _You are so young, yet, you achieved many great things in just a short span of time_“, Jim said, „In fact, I think this deserves a glass of champagne. You sit right there“.

„What did I do to deserve you, Jim? _You are like a gift to me...and to those around you, too_“, Freddie said not taking his eyes off Jim.

Jim put both glasses on the table and poured them to the top with champagne.

„To you my love. _You deserve everything the best in the world_. Cheers to your new adventures“, Jim raised his glass and taking a sip of his drink.

„_And you deserve a hug right now_. Cheers to you my love, and to OUR new adventures“, Freddie said taking a sip too. He put his glass down and sat in Jim's lap giving him a strong hug and a kiss giggling not able to hide how happy he is.

„_You have the best laugh. It is like music to my ears. It lights up the room_“, Jim returned the kiss stroking Freddie's hair back.

Freddie cupped Jim's face with both hands and pressed his forehead on Jim's. This night seemed like a total dream. He had a love of his life by his side, he just successfully finished a concert of a lifetime, he will soon be travelling the world doing what he does the best, proving everyone what he can is capable of, he had a growing army behind him, and an endless opportunities in front of him. He had to pinch himself just so he is sure that he will not wake up this very second.

„Now, mister, it is time for bed. You have to go to rest, this was a long day for you“, Jim said lifting Freddie in one quick move, holding him in his arms bridal style. He carried Freddie upstairs while Freddie was clinging around Jim's neck resting his head on Jim's shoulder.

„_You are so strong_“, Freddie whispered.

He placed Freddie on their bed, helped him change into his pajamas, turned the lights off and covered them both with a large duvet. Freddie was laying on Jim's chest listening to his heart beating.

„C'mon sweetheart, close your eyes and you will be sleeping in no time. When we wake up tomorrow we can go shopping. I know you would like that“, Jim said placing his hand around Freddie's shoulders.

Freddie raised his head slightly so he can see Jim's face: „_Mr. Hutton, you are cute as a button_“.

And just like that, he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Queen-related prompts of any kind, shoot them my way on Tumblr @ninamercury 💛


End file.
